Negociaciones agresivas
by Dryadeh
Summary: 8º año en Hogwarts, Slytherin y Gryffindor se disputan la copa en una semana y los ánimos no pueden estar más caldeados, así que Hermione encierra a Harry y a Draco en los vestuarios para que tengan una conversación... Drarry, NC-17. Regalo para Danvers.


Este fic es mi Amigo Invisible para** Sra. Danvers**, del Amigo invisible organizado en _Madquidditch_ (comunidad del livejournal). Su prompt era un Draco/Harry, a poder ser NC-17, situado en el "octavo" año de Harry y Draco en Hogwarts (osea, post-guerra) y en el que ellos dos acabaran encerrados en algún lugar. Por lo tanto, aunque no creo que se pueda decir que llegue a NC-17, digamos que es subidito de tono (y sí, sufrí mucho escribiéndolo xD). Así que si no os gusta el slash no os recomiendo leerlo. Y si os gusta... quizás tampoco porque es muy malo xD

* * *

**Negociaciones agresivas**

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —masculló Draco, dando vueltas por la estancia como un león enjaulado. Caminar a zancadas hasta la pared, dar media vuelta, repetirlo a la inversa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Por lo menos diez minutos, pero el tiempo no parecía correr allí dentro, como si lo hiciese a propósito, para fastidiarle.

Potter, sentado en uno de los banquillos de madera, lo miró impertérrito a través de sus absurdas gafas redondas.

—¿Mi culpa? —repitió despacio, casi como si el enfado de Draco le aburriera.

—Exacto, tu culpa. La loca de Granger es amiga tuya, no mía.

Potter lanzó un suspiro resignado.

—Te lo repito por enésima vez, Malfoy, no tenía ni idea de que pensaba…

—¿Encerrarnos en los vestuarios?

* * *

Volver a Hogwarts después de la guerra fue extraño. El colegio parecía el mismo de siempre, los destrozos de la batalla habían sido reparados y nada en el enorme castillo de piedra hacía suponer que había sido el escenario final de una guerra, pero para Harry nada era lo mismo.

Las enormes puertas de madera estaban intactas, pero al atravesarlas, en compañía de Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville, Harry notó que las muescas que durante siglos habían dejado los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían desaparecido, delatando que no habían sido arregladas, sino reemplazadas.

Lo mismo podría decir de la armadura abollada que había en la esquina derecha del hall, el yelmo ya no tenía penacho, y el tapiz de los tres magos volando en la misma escoba que estaba junto a la puerta del gran comedor había sido reemplazado por el retrato de una vieja bruja desconocida.

En la cena de inauguración, Harry no fue capaz de librarse de la misma sensación. Faltaban caras conocidas, demasiadas, caras que habían sido reemplazadas por otras nuevas que trataban de interpretar el mismo papel.

Harry no podía librarse de la sensación de que Hogwarts, _su Hogwarts_, había muerto el mismo día que Lord Voldemort lo hizo, y lo que quedaba de él no era más que un vago recuerdo.

La sensación se acentuó cuando su vista vagó por la mesa de Slytherin por pura costumbre y vio a Draco Malfoy sentado en ella. Goyle y Pansy estaban a su lado, pero ninguno de los tres hablaba.

Como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, Malfoy levantó la vista y establecieron contacto visual. Fue sólo un instante, tan breve que Harry llegó a plantearse si lo había imaginado, pero por primera vez desde que podía recordar (por primera vez desde que Harry rechazó su invitación a ser amigos) le pareció que Malfoy lo miraba sin desprecio, incluso sin rivalidad. Como si ese Draco Malfoy, más pálido, callado y menos ostentoso, fuese también un fantasma más de aquellos que habían perdido de la vida en Hogwarts.

A lo largo de ese curso, en lugar de acostumbrarse cada vez más a esa sensación de sentirse un extraño en el lugar que durante tanto tiempo había sido su único hogar, Harry se sentía cada vez más ajeno.

El clima en Hogwarts era bastante diferente ese año. Había demasiadas ausencias, demasiadas cicatrices, demasiadas huellas de lo que acababa de suceder. La típica rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había ido más allá. En lugar de ayudar a que las viejas rencillas quedaran en el pasado, la guerra sólo había avivado los rencores entre casas.

Los Gryffindor despreciaban a los Slytherin por su papel en la batalla final: la mayor parte había huido y otros, como Malfoy, se habían quedado sólo para atrapar a Harry. Los Slytherin por su parte se sentían rechazados por todos y languidecían en divisiones internas. La casa que generalmente se había destacado por su unidad ahora se dividía en un crisol de bandos. Los hijos de los mortífagos ajusticiados, los simpatizantes de Voldemort, los que se quedaron a pelear, los que huyeron y los que no querían saber nada de ninguno de los anteriores.

En esa época, lo único que parecía volver a unirlos a todos era el quidditch. Harry volvía a ser el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor; Ginny, capitana en su ausencia, le cedió el puesto encantada. Ron recuperó su puesto de guardián y Dean Thomas volvió a ser cazador.

Aunque no eran tan buenos como el equipo que ganó la última copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor con Oliver Wood a la cabeza, Harry consideraba que no lo hacían nada mal. Los resultados lo avalaron. Ganaron a Ravenclaw sin dificultades (su nueva buscadora era inexperta y muy nerviosa, nada que ver con Cho Chang, Harry atrapó la snitch sin que ella se enterara siquiera) y perdieron por sólo diez puntos ante Hufflepuff (Ron no tuvo un buen día y las cazadoras de Hufflepuff, especialmente Apleebee, estuvieron extraordinariamente acertadas).

Slytherin en cambio había ganado sus dos partidos contra Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw respectivamente. Malfoy reformó su equipo ese año; Harry tenía que reconocer que había logrado crear un equipo muy competitivo con un ataque demoledor. Su punto débil era su guardián y Malfoy lo sabía así que compensaban la gran cantidad de tantos que encajaban con los que sus cazadores marcaban, de modo que aunque no lograron atrapar la snitch contra Hufflepuff, ganaron el partido igualmente por treinta puntos.

Así que a falta del partido final entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, la casa de las serpientes encabezaba la clasificación con cuarenta puntos de diferencia; nada que no pudiera superarse si Harry atrapaba la snitch antes que Malfoy.

El problema era que todos sabían que la victoria dependía de los dos buscadores y los ánimos no podían estar más crispados. Durante todo el curso, Harry y Malfoy se habían ignorado olímpicamente.

Harry no había entrado al trapo de quienes esperaban que lo humillara constantemente por su papel en la guerra. Tampoco no se posicionaba con quienes estaban furiosos porque Malfoy y su familia se hubiesen librado de la cárcel, ya que su testimonio en el juicio que tuvo lugar durante el verano había tenido un peso muy importante en la resolución favorable del proceso para ellos.

Para Harry las cosas entre ellos estaban en paz. Malfoy no le había reconocido cuando los Carroñeros lo atraparon y su madre había mentido a Voldemort haciéndole creer que estaba muerto. Él les había devuelto al favor cuando salvo a Malfoy de morir en la Sala de los menesteres y cuando testificó a favor de sus padres en el juicio del Wizengamot. Las viejas cuentas estaban saldadas y no tenía sentido seguir con esa rivalidad absurda que habían mantenido durante tantos años.

La guerra había acabado y Harry no tenía ninguna intención de continuar en ningún tipo de cruzada personal contra nadie. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de su último año en Hogwarts con su novia, con sus mejores amigos, y conseguir los EXTASIS necesarios para que lo admitieran como auror.

Malfoy por su parte le había puesto fácil lo de dejar antiguas rencillas en el pasado. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el curso, no le había molestado y ni siquiera se había metido con Hermione ni una vez (a veces, cuando ella levantaba la mano en clase, Harry notaba en Malfoy la tentación de hacer algún comentario burlón o soltar un suspiro desdeñoso, pero siempre se contenía haciendo una mueca, como si la ácida réplica que se había tragado dejase un sabor amargo en su paladar).

Y la cosa no iba solo con ellos, era general. Harry no lo había visto meterse con nadie durante ese octavo año. Le recordaba un poco al Draco Malfoy de sexto curso, cuando todas sus energías se iban en planear cómo cumplir la misión que Voldemort le había encomendado bajo pena de muerte: apagado y ausente, como si su mente estuviese muy lejos de allí.

Estaba vez no estaba ausente, sino más bien silencioso. Mantenía un perfil bajo que chocaba diametralmente con el antiguo Draco Malfoy, siempre queriendo ser el centro de atención. Al principio esto había sorprendido mucho a Harry pero con el tiempo empezó a observar pequeños detalles. No era el comportamiento del Slytherin lo único que había cambiado, también lo había hecho su situación. Ya no tenía una corte de aduladores para reírle las gracias, normalmente sólo lo acompañaban Parkinson y Goyle. Había Slytherins que directamente lo evitaban o se apartaban cuando él se sentaba a su lado en el Gran Comedor, como si temieran que fuera a contagiarles algo. Incluso una vez, Harry escuchó a un grupo de alumnos de quinto cuchicheando sobre Malfoy y no precisamente para alabarlo.

Sin embargo, todo eso lo olvidaban en el campo de quidditch. Era el único lugar donde Malfoy parecía ser el de antes: orgulloso, burlón, dominante y también malhumorado cuando alguno de sus jugadores cometía un error. Y mientras ejercía su rol de capitán, todo Slytherin estaba con él.

Así que a medida que el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se aproximaba, los ánimos fueron caldeándose. A lo largo del curso se habían producido varios encontronazos entre alumnos de ambas casas que acabaron con un gran número de ellos castigados, pero las cosas se habían ido calmando con el tiempo. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento por la copa de Quidditch reavivó la competitividad y empezaron a producirse diversos piques.

Algunos nostálgicos recuperaron sus viejas insignias de "_Potter apesta_" para la ocasión, otros se dedicaban a recordar en voz alta las cantadas que Ron había cometido como guardián en el partido contra Hufflepuff a fin de minar su confianza en sí mismo. Otros seguían a los miembros más jóvenes del equipo de Gryffindor haciendo comentarios amenazadores, y Goyle llegó a encerrar a Jack Slopper, golpeador de los leones, durante más de cinco horas en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona.

Los Gryffindor tampoco se quedaron atrás. Se burlaban de los miembros del equipo que no habían estado en la batalla final llamándolos cobardes, buscaban el apoyo de los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff para el partido y Goyle apareció misteriosamente colgado de uno de los aros de gol.

La crispación era tan evidente que en las clases que ambas casas compartían los pupitres de Slytherins y Gryffindors estaban tan separados como el espacio en el aula lo permitía. Los duelos entre alumnos se multiplicaron y Pomfrey tuvo mucho trabajo esos días deshaciendo maleficios Tarantallegra y Piernas de gelatina.

—Harry, tienes que hacer algo —le dijo Hermione, a tres días del partido —He tenido que separar a dos alumnos de primero de Slytherin y Gryffindor que intentaban petrificarse el uno al otro, afortunadamente sin éxito.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les dé una charla o que les enseñe a hacer correctamente el Petrificus totallus? —bromeó y Ron soltó una risilla baja, que murió rápidamente ante la mirada asesina que Hermione le lanzó.

—Hablo en serio, Harry —y acompañó sus palabras con un golpe en la mesa que hizo temblar las piezas del ajedrez mágico con el que Harry y Ron estaban jugando —La cosa se está saliendo de madre. La gente va a acabar haciéndose daño de verdad.

—Sé que los ánimos están muy caldeados pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo al respecto? No puedo pasarme el día vigilando a la mitad del colegio para que no se pelee.

—Harry, eres el chico más popular de Hogwarts —Harry hizo una mueca pero Hermione le ignoró —Es la verdad, asúmelo. Derrotaste a Voldemort y esta vez todos lo vieron. Tienes mucha influencia. Estoy segura de que si le pides a nuestros compañeros que se calmen un poco y que dejen a Slytherin en paz, te harán caso.

—Pides demasiado, Hermione —terció Ron, negando con la cabeza. Él había tenido serias tentaciones de liarse a maleficios con los Slytherin que habían estado fastidiándole. Harry sabía que si no lo había hecho había sido para ahorrarse la bronca de Hermione.

Su amiga se había tomado muy en serio lo de dejar atrás viejas rivalidades entre casas ahora que la guerra había terminado. _Armonía_ y _conciliación_ eran sus nuevas palabras favoritas y sermoneaba a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que se metían con algún Slytherin. Como siempre que se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, consideraba que Harry y Ron tenían que dar ejemplo.

—Y aunque me hicieran caso, si los Slytherin siguen molestándonos, Gryffindor no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados —observó Harry.

—Ya lo había pensado. Por eso he hablado con Malfoy.

—¿Con Malfoy? ¿Tú? —preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar a la Sala Común. Se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Sí, y para vuestra información, hemos mantenido una conversación civilizada —explicó Hermione con satisfacción —Ha accedido a hablar con Harry.

* * *

Draco debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber sabido desde el primer instante que el que Granger le dirigiera la palabra no podía ser bueno. Le había soltado tal discurso sobre enterrar el hacha de guerra, la armonía entre casas y su responsabilidad como capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin que Draco había accedido a su petición casi sin saber qué estaba aceptando, simplemente para hacerla callar.

Ella se había marchado muy satisfecha, emplazándolo esa tarde en los vestuarios del campo de quidditch para, presuntamente, "_firmar la paz con Harry_". Draco se arrepintió de haber aceptado en cuanto la vio alejarse por los pasillos, pero comprendió que si no asistía a la cita sólo lograría que ella volviera a abordarle, esta vez con un discurso todavía más largo y pasivo-agresivo para persuadirlo.

Así que a la hora convenida se presentó en los vestuarios, convencido de que aquello era una idea horrible. No tenía absolutamente nada de qué hablar con Potter. No se sentía en deuda con el Gryffindor por haberle salvado la vida en la Sala de los Menesteres porque más tarde su madre lo salvó a él. Y testificar a su favor en el juicio que había tenido lugar en Julio le parecía justo después de todo lo sucedido.

Había resultado bastante humillante que fuera su peor enemigo durante tantos años quien lo hubiese librado de la cárcel, pero después de ver lo que el paso por Azkaban había hecho con su padre, Draco no pensaba poner ninguna objeción.

De algún modo, de una manera que le agradaba muy poco, se sentía hasta agradecido, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que él lo supiera. Lo que le llevaba de nuevo al primer punto. No les quedaban asuntos pendientes, cada uno hacía su vida y no tenían nada qué decirse. No habían cruzado ni una palabra en todo lo que llevaban de curso. Y por otro lado, no es que fuera a reconocerlo ante Granger, pero no creía tener una gran influencia sobre Slytherin en esos momentos, así que todas sus buenas intenciones –si las tuviera –serían bastante vanas.

Así que su plan era decirle a Potter que aparentaran hablar sobre la armonía de las casas durante un par de minutos para que Granger lo dejara en paz y luego largarse. Pero esa maldita sabelotodo parecía haberle leído la mente porque se presentó allí con Potter, les lanzó una mirada severa como diciéndoles que se tomaran eso en serio y salió de los vestuarios.

Hasta ahí todo relativamente bien. Draco y Potter se miraron incómodos durante unos segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera qué decir exactamente. Desde aquella vez en el hall en que Draco le tendió la mano y él la rechazó, no era capaz de recordar una sola vez en la que hubiesen hablado sin acabar insultándose o echándose maleficios.

Que precisamente ellos dos tuviesen que dar ejemplo a sus compañeros de casa sobre la deportividad y el respeto, no dejaba de ser irónico. Y muy _muy_ extraño.

—Bueno…

—Sí…

Otro silencio incómodo. Draco se guardó las manos en el bolsillo de la túnica por hacer algo y Potter carraspeó.

—Mira, Hermione cree que si le damos una charla a nuestro equipo y a nuestras casas, las cosas se calmarán un poco antes del partido —dijo, finalmente.

—No va a funcionar, no somos sus madres, van a seguir haciendo lo que les dé la gana —replicó Draco.

—Lo sé, se lo dije, pero cuando a Hermione se le mete algo en la cabeza…

No hizo falta que terminara la frase, Draco sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Si no lo intentaban al menos, Granger los acosaría sin descanso hasta el día del partido. Draco estaba seguro de que sería capaz hasta de colarse en sus pesadillas para gritarle que esa era una gran oportunidad para reconstruir los lazos entre las casas que se perdería por su culpa.

—No quiero a Granger persiguiéndome de un lado a otro con sus rollos sobre la unidad de las casas así que hablaré con mi equipo, pero no garantizo que sirva de algo —dijo. Y era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Al menos sobre sus compañeros de equipo tenía cierta influencia debido a su rango, pero se imaginaba dando un discurso en la Sala Común pidiendo a los Slytherin que se portaran bien y le daban ganas de reírse por no llorar.

Potter por su parte se limitó a asentir con expresión resignada y también un poco aliviada.

—Yo haré lo mismo —declaró.

—Bien.

—Genial.

—Pues me marcho —anunció Draco y se acercó a la puerta, deseoso de olvidar ese encuentro. Pero cuando fue a girar la manilla, la puerta no se abría.

Lo intentó de nuevo con más fuerza pero con idénticos resultados. Entonces echó mano a su varita. Probó el Alohomora un par de veces, pero aunque la puerta absorbía el hechizo, no se abría.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto, Potter? —preguntó irritado, volviéndose hacia él.

—¿El qué? —murmuró el aludido, con una expresión de desconcierto que parecía bastante real.

—La maldita puerta no se abre, ni siquiera con un Alohomora.

Automáticamente, Potter cogió su varita y se acercó a la puerta. Debía pensar que Draco era un inútil porque probó con un Alohomora él también, sin éxito.

—No entiendo que… —se interrumpió de pronto e hizo una mueca, como si le hubiese tocado una Gragea de Bertie Bott con sabor a vómito —Debe de haber sido Hermione…

Draco, que ya había llegado a esa conclusión al ver la cara de tonto que se le había quedado a Potter, empezó a aporrear la puerta llamando a Granger a gritos. Tras unos segundos se detuvo porque le pareció oír pasos al otro lado.

—Granger, ¿estás ahí? ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

La voz de Granger le llegó amortiguada por la hoja de madera con ese matiz chillón que alcanzaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

—No hasta que habléis y lleguéis a un acuerdo.

—¡Ya hemos hablado, Hermione, ábrenos! —intervino Potter.

Se hizo un breve silencio en que los dos aguardaron expectantes la respuesta de la joven, con las orejas pegadas a la puerta.

—Volveré en una hora —declaró ella después de meditarlo un rato, y acto seguido oyeron sus pasos alejándose. Furioso, Draco siguió aporreando la puerta y llamándola a gritos durante unos minutos, ignorando el consejo de Potter de que no se molestara porque no iba a servir de nada.

Mientras tanto, el Gryffindor se sentó en un banquillo a esperar pacientemente a que transcurriera la hora acordada. Pero Draco no podía tomárselo con tanta calma. La maldita comelibros lo había encerrado en un vestuario con Potter durante una jodida hora.

Quizás los tiempos en que se liaban a maleficios hubiesen quedado atrás pero eso no significa que Potter le cayera bien. Si tuviera que elegir con quien quedarse encerrado durante una hora, la última persona que escogería sería Harry Potter. Bueno, quizás no la última: esa sería la dichosa Hermione Granger.

Podría ser peor, sí, pero eso no le aliviaba demasiado, así que no podía parar de dar vueltas por el vestuario, echando vistazos a su reloj cada treinta segundos, vistazos que intercalaba con miradas asesinadas al muchacho.

—Me cuesta creer que tú no supieras nada de esto, Potter —masculló, por enésima vez.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Aunque te resulte imposible creerlo, no tengo ningún interés en quedarme encerrado contigo en ninguna parte, Malfoy.

—Pero Granger es tu amiga, debiste prever que haría algo así —contraatacó, poco dispuesto a soltar su presa.

—Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí.

—Es curioso, Granger se llena la boca hablando de paz, armonía y juego limpio y luego encierra al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin tres días antes del partido. ¿No será todo esto una estratagema para ganar el partido, Potter?

—Por supuesto, Malfoy, una estratagema muy inteligente puesto que también implica encerrar al capitán de Gryffindor. Bien pensado —ironizó él.

Draco debía reconocer que su teoría conspirativa no tenía mucho sentido, pero cada minuto que pasaba encerrado se sentía más y más furioso.

—Cuando en Slytherin se sepa esto…las cosas van a ir a peor —declaró.

Potter lo miró fijamente con sus estúpidos ojos verdes y los labios apretados.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —preguntó, después de una breve pausa.

—Tómatelo como quieras —respondió Draco, pero su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre cómo debía tomárselo.

—¿En serio, Malfoy? ¿De verdad quieres volver a _eso_?

El tono de Potter sonaba cansado, como si estuviera por encima de las peleas de patio de colegio pero Draco vio esa chispa en su mirada, su verdadero yo a través de las gafas. Ese que sólo le enseñaba a él, cuando dejaba el papel de héroe entregado, de Gryffindor de estampa y se mostraba como realmente era.

Aún en medio de su enfado, Draco sintió una especie de alivio al volver a terreno conocido.

Se había portado bien ese año, bastante bien considerando todo. Draco sería muchas cosas pero no era un idiota. Si antes se había comportado como lo había hecho era sencillamente porque podía permitírselo. Ahora su situación era más bien precaria. Todos los Slytherin que no habían estado directamente implicados con Voldemort, no querían ver ni de lejos a quienes sí lo estuvieron. Y de este segundo grupo, tampoco todos simpatizaban con Draco. Los padres de algunos de ellos estaban en la cárcel mientras que los Malfoy se habían librado.

Prácticamente sólo le quedaban Pansy y Gregory, pero no eran lo que se dice una compañía alegre. Vicent y Gregory nunca habían destacado por su capacidad oratoria pero desde que el primero había muerto, Gregory apenas pronunciaba palabra. Y en cuanto a Pansy, ser la que señaló a Potter en medio de la batalla final para que se lo entregaran a Voldemort no la había hecho muy popular. Ella intentaba dejar eso atrás pero se quejaba amargamente de las ganas que tenía de que acabara el curso y no volver a ver más a toda esa gente.

Así que bueno, quizás ya no tuviera el respaldo de toda su casa para meterse con Potter, quizás él fuera más popular ahora que antes de la guerra, pero que le partiera un rayo si esperaban que se portara bien después de haber sido llevado por engaños a una trampa marca Gryffindor.

Sería culpa de Granger, pero Granger no estaba allí para dar rienda suelta a su furia y Potter sí. Y quizás después de todo, no todas sus cuentas estuvieran saldadas.

—¿Ahora eres tú el que amenazas, Potter? Te aseguro que he aprendido un par de trucos desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos a solas.

La vez en la que Harry Potter, el ídolo de Hogwarts, el chico que todas las madres querrían para sus hijas, lo había dejado medio muerto con un maleficio de magia oscura.

—Oh, sí, ya lo he oído. Los Carrow te enseñaron muchas cosas, ¿verdad? Y tú practicaste con tus compañeros, hasta con niños de primero —le escupió el moreno.

Y ese fue el punto exacto en que aquello dejó de ser una mezcla de irritación y bravatas y se convirtió en una pelea de verdad.

—Cállate, Potter, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas —advirtió Draco y casi sin pensarlo siquiera, tenía la varita en la mano y apuntaba con ella al Gryffindor.

Pero Potter no se amedrentó. Se levantó del banquillo con toda tranquilidad y sacó su varita de la túnica en un movimiento tan rápido que Draco apenas habría tenido tiempo de desarmarlo si lo hubiese intentado.

—Puede que no estuviera aquí pero he oído muchas cosas, Malfoy —continuó Potter y comenzó a moverse hacia un lado. Draco hizo el movimiento inverso y comenzaron a trazar un círculo, el paso no escrito para iniciar un duelo —Por primera vez lograste ser el mejor de la clase en algo, ¿verdad? En usar el Cruciatus contra tus propios compañeros —espetó, lleno de desprecio.

Draco le habría lanzado un Cruciatus allí mismo.

—¡He dicho que te calles! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de nada! ¡No sabes cómo fue! —le gritó, más alterado de lo que le habría gustado. Pero Potter, posiblemente por pura suerte, había tocado una fibra sensible. Draco y los cruciatus.

Sí, había tenido que echar la maldición imperdonable a varios de sus compañeros por orden de los Carrow, pero estaba por asegurar que había sufrido más que ellos. Casi ninguno de ellos se había ido a vomitar en cuanto finalizó la clase. Él lo había hecho demasiadas veces.

—Pobre Malfoy, obligado a torturar a sus compañeros… imagino lo mal que debiste pasarlo —se mofó Potter.

Y en ese momento todo el muro que había construido trabajosamente para contener sus recuerdos más tormentosos se vino abajo y, por desgracia para Potter, los escombros iban a caer encima de él.

—¡_Everte Statum_! —disparó y un rayo de plata salió de su varita buscando el pecho de Potter, pero éste fue lo suficiente rápido como para saltar hacia un lado y apartarse de la trayectoria. Antes incluso de que sus pies tocaran de nuevo el suelo, ya estaba contraatacando.

—¡_Confringo! _—le lanzó Potter.

A Draco apenas le dio tiempo de esconderse detrás de las taquillas que recibieron el impacto del hechizo y se abollaron como las hubiese golpeado el puño de un gigante. Se quedó allí, resguardado por el amasijo de metal que hacía las veces de escudo, planeando su siguiente movimiento. Si se quedaba allí quieto, Potter lo rodearía. Pero éste conocía su posición así que tenía ventaja en caso de que Draco saliera a atacarle.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba demasiado pero decidió arriesgarse. Salió de su escondite de un salto y apuntó a Potter.

—¡_Depulso! _

Pero Potter ya estaba preparado y conjuro un rápido "_Impedimenta_" trazando un arco con su varita que absorbió el hechizo de Draco. Sin embargo, defenderse no le permitía contraatacar así que Draco aprovechó esta ventaja para seguir atacando lanzándole una combinación de todos los hechizos ofensivos que se le ocurrieron. ¡_Everte Statil! ¡Confundus! ¡Mobilicorpus! ¡Engorgio!_

Uno a uno, Potter fue repeliendo todos sus hechizos pero a cada _Impedimenta_ que conjuraba retrocedía un paso y Draco fue arrinconándolo poco a poco contra una pared. Sin embargo, debía de reconocer que además de una gran cantidad de suerte, también cierta habilidad natural había ayudado a Potter a sobrevivir durante todos esos años: no era un adversario fácil.

Así que cuando Draco ya casi lo tenía atrapado en una esquina del vestuario, Potter se apartó de un salto de la trayectoria de su último _Desmaius _en lugar de detener el hechizo. El rayo rojo golpeó en la pared y rebotó, de manera que Draco se agachó justo a tiempo para evitarlo_._ El hechizo siguió rebotando de pared a pared, cuatro, cinco, seis veces, obligando a Draco y a Potter a permanecer en el suelo para no arriesgarse a quedar inconscientes si el embrujo los tocaba.

Potter estaba acuclillado detrás de los banquillos y Draco había gateado hasta las patas de la pizarra donde escribía sus tácticas de juego antes de salir al campo. Los dos se miraron desde su posición, listos para reanudar la pelea en cuanto el _Desmaius_ se extinguiera.

Y finalmente, tras un último bandazo, el rayo rojo que había ido volviéndose cada vez más fino, tembló y desapareció en el aire. Entonces reanudaron la pelea.

—¡_Bombarda_!

—¡_Alarte ascendere_!

El Bombarda de Draco golpeó las taquillas que había junto a Potter haciéndolas añicos y como resultado de la explosión, Potter salió volando y cayó sobre uno de los banquillos. Habría sido una oportunidad fantástica para derrotarlo de no ser porque el maldito conjuro de Potter dio a Draco de lleno en un hombro, propulsándolo contra una pared contra la que se dio un golpe tremendo. Se mantuvo unos segundos en el aire, con la espalda pegada contra el tabique hasta que el efecto del conjuro se agotó y cayó al suelo.

Para entonces Potter ya se había levantado con una mueca de dolor y estaba apuntándolo con su varita. El cristal derecho de sus gafas se había agrietado, dándole un aspecto ridículo.

—Malfoy, esto no…

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —lanzó Draco. El chorro de magia interrumpió el discurso de Potter alcanzándole en la mano y lanzando su varita por los aires. Los malditos reflejos que le habían permitido quitarle la snitch de debajo de las narices tantas veces, no le salvaron esta vez. No logró apartar la mano y quedó desarmado, pero se había movido lo suficiente para que el hechizo de desarme no fuera total efectivo, de modo que en lugar de enviar la varita directa a las manos de Draco, hizo que saliera despedida en dirección contraria.

Se miraron un instante en que pareció que el tiempo se había congelado, después Potter echó a correr a por su varita. Draco se levantó trabajosamente y lo siguió todo lo rápido que pudo.

Sin embargo, Potter localizó la varita y se agachó para recogerla. Draco sabía que no le daría tiempo a desarmarle de nuevo, así que reaccionó por instinto. Se arrojó sobre el muchacho y lo empujó de cara contra una pared.

Potter quedó atrapado entre la pared y Draco, que se apresuró a inmovilizarlo apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo de él. El Gryffindor tenía la varita en la mano derecha, pero de poco le servía si no podía apuntar a Draco. Eso no evitó que hiciera la tentativa así que Draco se vio obligado a empujarle la cara con fuerza contra la pared y ponerle la varita en el cuello.

—Más vale que te quedes quieto, Potter, te tengo a mi merced.

Al oír sus propias palabras se dio cuenta de que así era. Tenía a Potter atrapado, con una varita incrustándosele justo en el punto en el que el cuello se unía con el hombro. Aunque lograse apuntar a Draco, él percibiría el movimiento y lo dejaría inconsciente mucho antes de que pudiese siquiera empezar a conjurar un hechizo.

—¿Y ahora qué, Malfoy? —masculló Potter. Su voz sonaba pastosa porque tenía la mejilla aplastada contra el tabique.

—Ahora te callas, Potter —replicó, por inercia.

Lo cierto es que no había pensando en qué hacer a continuación. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en su victoria después de tantas batallas perdidas, pero la situación era insostenible. Podría dejarlo inconsciente pero seguiría dependiendo de que Granger le abriera la puerta y no creía que ella fuese a dejarle marchar tan tranquilo cuando descubriera lo que le había hecho a Potter.

Bueno, también podría derrotarla a ella. O tal vez no y si Potter se despertaba…

El moreno se calló durante unos segundos pero pronto comenzó a removerse, impaciente. Como respuesta, Draco aumentó la presión, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra él. Mantenía un brazo doblado entre ellos, presionando con el antebrazo la nuca del chico. Con la otra mano le sostenía la varita en el cuello.

Las palabras que había dicho unos instantes atrás volvieron a su cabeza. Tenía a Potter a su merced, completamente a su merced. El pensamiento era cuando menos excitante. Podría hacerle cualquier cosa: _cualquier cosa_. Y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Notó una espiral de calor naciéndole en el pecho y bajando hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Potter seguía removiéndose, restregándose contra las caderas de Draco pegadas a él. La agitada fricción unida a la sensación de victoria y dominación comenzaron a hacer efecto en Draco contra su voluntad.

Estaba empezando a tener una erección. Su primera reacción habría sido apartarse para que Potter no lo notara, pero si lo hacía lo dejaría libre y no podía permitirlo. Reanudarían la pelea y Draco no tenía ganas de pelear, no ese momento.

—Potter, estate quieto o te petrifico —amenazó, paralizado ante la idea de que Potter lo descubriera. Si tan sólo se quedara quieto, si le diera unos instantes para pensar en otra cosa como por ejemplo Umbridge con un salto de cama, estaba seguro de que se le bajaría.

Pero por supuesto Potter no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles y siguió intentando liberarse de la presa de Draco con tanto denuedo que solo logró aumentar su erección hasta éste estuvo seguro de que tenía que haberla notado.

Supo el momento exacto en que lo hizo porque Potter se quedó quieto de golpe como si lo hubiesen petrificado. Draco apretó las mandíbulas sintiéndose en parte humillado y en parte todavía más excitado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer a continuación.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: Potter volvió a moverse y comenzó a forcejear contra él con más ímpetu que antes si cabe, restregándose una y otra vez contra su erección. Al principio Draco pensó que Potter era sencillamente idiota pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que tenía que estar haciéndolo a propósito. No había otra opción.

Y esa idea lo excitó todavía más, así que cuando Potter culebreó de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, Draco se agachó un poco porque era más alto y encajó su erección en el trasero del chico, a través de sus túnicas. Aguardó un momento la reacción del Gryffindor, pero él siguió moviéndose, frotándose contra el miembro de Draco hasta que estuvo a punto de correrse y se le escapó un jadeo.

El brazo con el que empujaba a Potter se aflojó y bajó la varita, moviéndose metódicamente contra su cuerpo. Potter no hizo ninguna tentativa de liberarse así que Draco, sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, bajó la mano. Restregarse a través de la túnica era placentero, tener dominado a Potter le producía una mezcla de ardor y repulsa, de atracción y rechazo, que le hacía sentir más sucio y excitado que nunca en su vida, pero que él participara activamente lo multiplicaba todo por mil.

A Potter le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo… ¿estaría tan duro como él? De alguna manera sentía que eso completaría su victoria. Así que fue más allá y acercó una mano a la entrepierna del muchacho. Lo encontró casi tan duro como él y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la túnica, subiendo y bajando y rodeándolo con los dedos hasta que a Potter se le escapó un gemido y se apretó más contra sus caderas.

Entonces Draco, poseído por un impulso, le mordió justo donde antes le había apuntado con la varita, justo donde el cuello se une con el hombro. Un mordisco lo suficiente fuerte para hacer daño, pero el jadeo que soltó Potter no se le sonó precisamente a queja.

_¿La Weasley te hace esto? ¿Te hace gemir así?_, pensó con rabia mientras lo masturbaba, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Sin embargo, casi como si Potter hubiera escuchado su pensamiento y hubiese vuelto a la realidad, lo empujó de golpe echándose hacia atrás.

Draco, pillado por sorpresa, retrocedió un par de pasos y entonces Potter se dio la vuelta. Tenía las gafas torcidas con un cristal estallado y las pupilas dilatadas. Los labios entreabiertos, como en un gemido no pronunciado, y un erección más que evidente aún a través de la túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor.

Se miraron un instante y Draco se preguntó qué iba a pasar a continuación, y entonces, sin estar seguro de quien había dado el primer paso, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Reanudaron el duelo, pero esta vez todo trascurrió dentro de sus bocas, sustituyendo varitas por lenguas que lo último que intentaban hacer era evitarse. Se tocaron ahí, entre las piernas, casi con furia, excitándose cada vez más ("_Córrete". "No, tú primero"_), tragándose gemidos disparados boca a boca, lamiendo y mordiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

No oyeron los pasos amortiguados de Granger por el pasillo de los vestuarios pero sí escucharon su contrahechizo y el 'crick' que un instante después hizo la puerta al abrirse. Se quedaron quietos una milésima de segundo, después salieron repelidos con la misma fuerza con que antes se habían atraído.

Potter se sentó rápidamente en un banquillo y a Draco lo único que se le ocurría era meterse dentro de una taquilla, así que decidió imitar al Gryffindor, aunque se cuidó de sentarse en el banquillo de enfrente, a una distancia prudencial, tratando de ocultar su erección aflojando la túnica.

En ese momento Granger entró cautelosamente en el vestuario, como si esperara que fueran a recibirla con las varitas en alto.

Bueno, en cierto modo era _así_.

Por suerte, dado que en su pelea se habían cargado la mitad del vestuario, Granger no les prestó tanta atención a ellos como a las taquillas aplastadas, los banquillos tirados y la pizarra volcada.

—Vaya —murmuró —Veo que las negociaciones han sido…agresivas.

Entonces se fijó en el cristal estallado de las gafas de Potter que mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, como si no se atreviera a mirar a su amiga después de lo que acababa de suceder. Se acercó al muchacho y arregló sus gafas con un rápido _Reparo_.

—Espero que hayáis llegado a un acuerdo —prosiguió ella tras un silencio tenso. La atmosfera estaba muy cargada y ella lo percibía pero ni en sus momentos de máxima iluminación se imaginaría lo que había pasado allí —Sé que estaréis enfadados conmigo por haberos encerrado aquí pero cuando pase un tiempo me lo agradeceréis. Tenéis una responsabilidad con vuestras ca…

—Hermione —la interrumpió Potter, y entonces sí que se atrevió a mirarla a la cara —Malfoy y yo aún tenemos que un par de cosas que aclarar. Ve yendo, en seguida te alcanzó.

Granger le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, como si temiera que en cuanto ella saliera por la puerta fueran a liarse a maleficios de nuevo. Miró a Potter y luego miró a Draco quien estaba demasiado excitado para decir nada con sentido, y finalmente asintió despacio, como si no estuviera muy convencida.

—Está bien, Harry —murmuró. Y tras lanzarles una última mirada vacilante, salió por donde había entrado.

Draco y Potter se miraron. Sí. Tenían un _par de cosas_ que aclarar.

* * *

El partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin transcurrió sin incidentes. Lo que sea que Malfoy dijo a los Slytherin pareció surtir efecto y por su parte Harry tuvo unas palabras con su equipo y les pidió que calmaran a sus amigos, así que los ánimos se enfriaron un poco.

El partido fue una de las mejores finales que Hogwarts había presenciado en los últimos años en los que la liga había sido tan irregular (torneos, Umbridge, guerra…) y no hubo tanto juego sucio como en el año en que Gryffindor ganó su última copa.

Lamentablemente, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derrotó a Lord Voldemort, sólo pudo dar una copa a su casa en todos los años en que jugó como buscador. Slytherin ganó en un partido corto pero intenso en el que por una vez Draco Malfoy logró arrebatarle la snitch.

A pesar de la decepción por la derrota, nadie le reprochó nada y Harry se dijo que después de todo lo que habían pasado, quizás lo más justo fuera que la casa de Slytherin al fin se llevara una alegría.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando al finalizar el partido, Hermione se acercó a Harry, Ron y Ginny que acababan de salir de los vestuarios, y dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo, dijo:

—Las cosas se solucionan hablando, ¿lo ves? El partido ha sido muy limpio. ¿No te alegras de haber tenido una conversación con Malfoy? ¡Mira lo que habéis conseguido!

Harry sintió las comisuras de su boca rizándose en una sonrisa irónica que tuvo que obligarse a contener.

—Por supuesto, Hermione —dijo —Dumbledore estaría orgulloso.

* * *

Mejor tomárselo como crack para que algo de esto tenga sentido xD Si alguien lo ha leído, le agradecería su opinión, aunque sea para tirarme tomates ;)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
